1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint such as an air bag and, in particular, relates to an air bag inflator having stored gas for inflating an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, to restrain or protect a vehicle occupant. The air bag is inflated with inflation fluid from an inflator.
Some air bag inflators contain a stored quantity of pressurized inflation fluid, or a combination of pressurized inflation fluid and ignitable material for heating the inflation fluid. In the event of a vehicle emergency situation which requires deployment of the air bag, the inflation fluid in the container is released to inflate the air bag to help protect the vehicle occupant.
If the inflator is of the type which includes an ignitable material for heating the inflation fluid, the ignitable material is ignited and forms hot combustion products which heat the stored inflation fluid. The heated inflation fluid flows into the air bag.